A Fracture in Time
by Abigail Ashe
Summary: John meets Kate in the alternate timeline, and he questions his mission.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own nothing of the Terminator franchise. I am not profiting from this in any way._

 _ **AN:** Just thought I'd let everyone know that I fixed a lot of the grammar errors in this fic. I don't think I'm going to touch it again, because I feel like it's complete the way it is. I wish I could have added more depth to it, but I'm fine with how this story ended up. It feels more like a prequel to my longer fic **A Strand in Time** now. Back when I started writing this, I never thought it would evolve into the sequel fic that I'm actually quite proud of. Thanks to all the reviewers that constantly pushed me forward. You guys really helped me keep going and inspired me to improve on my writing._

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

" _Mom…" he pauses as he searches for the right words. "We have to go before it realizes…"_

" _Realizes what John?" she asks, her eyes wide and anxious._

" _We have to shut down Skynet before it realizes I'm no longer it's ally."_

* * *

He hears a familiar voice. She screaming on one of those _iPhone_ devices that have become so prevalent in this timeline.

" _My bestfriend, Scott!"_ she screams. " _She was the maid of honor at our wedding you piece of shit!"_

He knows this voice, and when he turns, he sees _her_. John tells himself to leave. He tells himself that he's already hurt her once, and he's not ready to hurt her twice. He tries to turn away, but stops.

He knows he shouldn't engage her. It reminds him far too much of his old humanity. It makes him feel something again, and that will jeopardize his mission.

" _You're goddamn right it's over!"_ she screams and tosses her phone into her purse.

He sees her collapse on a bench, and she's crying into her hands. He feels some kind of emotion - pity - for her. It seems as if life couldn't cut her a break in this timeline either. He wonders if life is rigged against her just as he feels his own life is rigged against himself.

Her name is on the tip of his tongue, but he reminds himself that he does not exist in this timeline. She doesn't know him yet, and he should just leave her. He tries to leave, but she looks up at him with teary eyes. He regrets not leaving the moment their eyes meet. His best human memories are with this one woman, and he feels suffocated by the resurgence of the memories he wished had been deleted.

"Do - do I know you?" she stutters.

"I don't think we've met before," he replies. "Excuse me. I must be going."

"Wait," she says in a meek whisper. "Don't go. I just - I mean - I just need someone."

He recalls her putting a gun to her temple. She has tears in her eyes, and she whispers " _goodbye_ " in a dry, cracking voice. She pulls the trigger and blows herself away before his eyes. He hasn't cried since the time he lost his humanity, but he imagines that if he were still human he'd probably shed a tear now.

He wants to brush her off like the dirt beneath his shoes. He tries to say something rude and unforgivable. He should laugh at her. He should call her pathetic. He should tell her that he doesn't have time for her petty problems.

But, he allows her to approach him. He allows her to lean into him. He allows her to cry into him just like the day she lost her father and so many more times after that. His arms are around her before he can stop himself, and he's shushing her just like so many times before.

"It's just hard," she says to him. "I mean, what do you do when you lose someone you love?"

He isn't sure how to answer that question, because he no longer has the emotional capacity to give her any consoling advice. He tries to remember when he was human, and he tries to reach for the best words to offer her. He can't.

"I don't know," his voice is more uneven - less calm - than he wishes it to be.

She is looking up at him with questioning eyes, and it makes him uncomfortable. If he's going to walk away from this, he should now. He pulls away and tries to fix his composure the best he can.

"I should go," he says.

"Wait." She searching is her purse, and she snatches a card from it. "It's my card. It's got my cellphone number. I mean, if you ever want to talk…"

As he takes her card, he tells himself he's only being polite. He knows that this isn't true. He turns and walks away from her. He tries to toss her card aside, but he places it in his pocket. He tells himself he's not going to call her. He knows he lying to himself.

He feels something he hadn't felt for so long, and he knows that he can't walk this line anymore. He can't hurt her twice.


	2. I

**_I_**

"How did my life come to this?" she says to herself as she scans her temporary place of residence.

 _Motel 6_. She sees a few cracks in the back wall, and a faint smell of old cigarettes pervades the room. She's never in her life felt so absolutely helpless, and she's not sure if life could get any worse than living in this dumpy little room.

Kate tosses her suitcase on the bed and lets out an exhausted sigh. She hates San Francisco. Everything about this city makes her blood boil, and she often has visions of the city being engulfed in raging fire.

She hates Scott Mason. She hates that she took his last name. She hates the way he chews with his mouth open on occasion. She hates the way he snores in his sleep. She hates everything about him from his voice to his hair.

She grabs her phone from her purse. There's a message from a number she doesn't recognize. She furrows her brow, and opens it.

" _I'm not sure if you remember me, but you seemed to be having a rough time last Thursday. I'm hoping you're feeling a little bit better."_

She searches her memory until it clicks. It's the man from the park. She feels embarrassed for not remembering his name, but she's not even sure she gave it to him to begin with. She searches for an excuse to ignore his text. She tells herself it will complicate things. There is clearly an attraction between them, and she's not exactly in the most emotional stable place to get involved with someone new.

She gives herself a self-defeated sigh, and she begins to type a response. She knows it's not her brightest idea, but she's lonely. It's not like she can confide in her best friend anymore. So, this mysterious handsome stranger will have to do.

" _Hey! Yes, I'm in a better place now. I appreciated what you did for me the other day. Excuse me if this sounds rude, but I don't think I ever got your name._ "

She sets her phone to the side of the bed. She's never dated before texting became a huge thing, and she's a little shocked at how anxious waiting for a response makes her feel. She hears her phone beep, and she snatches it a little more eagerly than she expected.

" _John. And, you are?_ "

" _Kate._ "

She stares at her phone. She's eager for a response, and she's sure that what she's engaging in is a bad idea. Rebounding after a long marriage sounds like the worst viable option she can make. But, she's lonely, and this is the only thing she can think to do.

Her phone beeps, and she reads his text: " _If it's alright by you, we should meet sometime in the future._ "

She responds a little faster than she's comfortable with: " _Yes, that sounds nice._ "

She sets her phone to her side, and she questions herself. She wonders if she came off as desperate, and she's uncomfortable with how insecure she feels. She tells herself it's not a big deal. She imagines next year she'll be back in Los Angeles, and she won't even be in contact with him anymore.

Her phone beeps one last time. She snatches it from it's spot on the bed. " _Goodnight, Kate._ "

She smiles a little to herself. This all may be a little reckless, but she starting to feel a little bit more comfortable with it.

…

John sets his cellphone on the bartop. He's suddenly so tense, and he's regretting ever approaching her. This will eventually complicate things, and he is certain that involving her in his life will get her killed. He's already been responsible for her death once, and he's not sure if he can relive that again.

" _Goodnight Kate?_ " Danny chuckles as he slaps a hand on his back. "I don't think I've ever heard you even mention a girl before. Who is she?"

"Just someone I met the other day," he keeps his voice as even as possible.

" _Just_ _someone?_ You don't say goodnight to a booty call," Danny smiled this all knowing smile as he gripped the neck of his bottle of Sam Adams. "You say... _later_ or _see you soon_."

He let out a deep sigh. "I don't have time for a girlfriend. You and I both know this."

Danny laughs and shakes his head. "You should get out more. Believe me, no one appreciates your work more than I do, but you _seriously_ need to get laid."

John can't help but laugh a little. He recalls a conversation they'd had in another life. He remembers Danny telling him that he was more than willing to spend the rest of his life repopulating the Earth after their victory over the machines. This conversation occurred a mere month before John killed him in cold blood. It is also the same day that Kate ended her life before his eyes.

He throws back his shot of whiskey and is thankful that alcohol affects his systems still. It's not as strong, but it still does the trick. It makes him nervous that he's somehow feeling a slight bit of guilt at the memory. It's never bothered him before now, and he's uncomfortable with these old forgotten emotions resurfacing.

He's starting to believe it has something to do with _her_. He wishes he had walked away that day, and he tells himself that he's not going to contact her again. He grabs his phone from the bartop, and he attempts to delete her number. He bites his lip. He cannot bring himself to delete it, and there's this inner self-loathing stirring inside him.

"Man, are you gonna just stare at that thing all night? I swear. If you don't hit that…" he whistles. "I'm going to start thinking you aren't even human."

…

She hates waking up the next morning. For the past seven years, she's been used to a nice bed and a nice house. She's thankful that she doesn't have work today, because she's not sure if she can deal with the faces of sick animals along with all of the stress mounting on her shoulders.

Kate snatches her phone from her bed. There's a text from her father telling her to call him when she gets time. She decides she'll do it after she's gotten a cup of coffee or two. She notices her facebook icon on her phone and recalls that she's still connected with Scott and Christina. She has no desire to communicate with either of them anymore and decides to remove them.

She loads Christina's page first, and her stomach slips when she sees a photo of her obviously wasted on one two many drinks with her arms around her equally wasted soon to be ex-husband. She feels the anger rise and removes the both of them as quickly as she possibly can. She feels that awful burn in her heart - that kind burn that feels like you're being cut open with a hot blade.

Anxiety seems to crawl through her, and she's sure she's about to lose every bit of sanity she has left. She thinks of who she can call. Christina used to be her go to person whenever she needed to vent. Maybe Blair? She recalls Blair saying she'd be in town this week to help reopen the Naval Shipyard. Perhaps she has some spare time to lend her.

She scrolls through her facebook contacts to _Blair_ _Williams_. There's a picture of her with another pilot she's been going steady with for a year. _Marcus Wright_ , that is his name, isn't it? She notes how happy and ridiculously good looking they look in her facebook cover photo. It makes her feel a tad bit jealous almost.

Kate clicks on the messenger and types a message. " _Hi, Blair. This is Kate. Are you still in San Francisco? It'd be nice to see you._ "

Her phone beeps and she reads the text message. " _Hi Kate! Yes, I am! I saw what happened on facebook, and if you wanted to get coffee later, I'm free at noon._ "

" _That would be great. The sooner the better. I'm about to go crazy in this hotel._ "

" _Alright then. I'll text you when I leave the base_."

She breaths deeply, and she tells herself she can get through this. _Just one day at a time_ , she thinks.

 _Just one day at a time._

…

When she gets to the coffee shop, Blair is sitting at a table outside with both of their coffees already ordered. She is half tempted to run to the table, but settles with a brisk walk. She puts on her best fake smile before she greets Blair.

"Hey," she says.

Blair gives her a warm smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She sit across from Blair and let's out a deep breath. There is a brief moment of silence before she chooses her words. "I've been better."

"I bet," Blair replied.

Another moment of silence passes between them. Kate tries her best to fake a smile, and she imagines it's not very convincing.

"It just wish it wasn't with Christina, you know," she finally says. "It'd have been nice if he didn't take my best friend from me too."

"Forget about them," Blair said. "You're better off without those two assholes in your life."

"It's easier said than done," her voice is tense as she fights back her emotions.

She feels that horrible anxious feeling began to swell again. She tries to remind herself that she's in public, and she can't allow herself to make a scene. She fights the tears that are threatening to form behind her eyes. She tells herself that maybe this was a bad idea. At least in the hotel she can let her emotions consume her without making a fool of herself.

Her phone beeps and it's enough to pull her from her impending anxiety attack. She draws in a deep breath and attempts another half-hearted smile. She lets out a nervous laugh as she digs through her purse.

"It's probably my dad," she says. "One sec…"

It isn't from her dad. It's from John. She looks Blair in the eyes before she lets out another nervous laugh. Then, she places her phone back in her purse.

"I take it it's not from your dad?" Blair asks and a mischievous smile forms on her face. "A guy?"

"Okay, this is going to sound really bad," Kate says.

Blair folds her arms and leans back in her chair. "It _is_ from a guy."

"It's not like that, Blair. It's just someone I met the other day. I'm not about to do anything stupid."

She takes a sip of her coffee, hoping that this will be the last they speak of him. She has already gone through the many reasons why dating this man so soon is not the smartest idea, and she's now starting to regret even giving him her business card.

"I'm moving back to Los Angeles, Blair," she says with finality. "If I start something with this guy, it will be pointless."

"It doesn't have to be a relationship," Blair says. "You don't have to marry every guy you sleep with."

"You're telling me to just randomly sleep with some guy I just met?"

"The first step to getting over a guy is to get a under one," Blair said with a sly grin. "Sometimes it works to your benefit like Marcus and I."

Kate furrows her brow and crosses her arms. She's not exactly surprised. "So, that's how you guys started dating?"

"Yes, it was simple. I was looking for a hookup at time, and he was attractive and available. Eventually we become something more."

Kate searches her mind for another excuse and says, "Do you know how desperate this sounds? I just separated from my husband not even a week ago, and I'm about to throw myself at this someone I barely know."

Blair shakes her head and laughs. "It's up to you. All I'm saying is that a hot date sounds a lot better than a night of sulking and stalking Scott's facebook."

"That is _not_ how I planned to spend my night," Kate says defensively, but she knows that Blair was correct in how her night would ultimately end. "Alright, alright, I'll go."

She's almost certain she's going to regret her decision, but she's also too afraid of being alone. She opens her phone and sends John a text.


	3. II

**_II_**

Kate is not sure if she should be this excited for a date especially with a fresh divorce hanging in the balance. She ignores what people would call better judgement, and she tells herself she's going to enjoy herself tonight. He's a lot better looking than her soon to be ex-husband, and that should be enough to take her mind off of it for the next few hours.

She glances to the news. There's another scandal again with the president. She's surprised that Scott actually voted for this clown. Actually she's angry that people elected this guy into office, but then again, people will vote for a celebrity for the novelty of it regardless if his biggest accomplishment was making some trashy reality show.

It makes her feel uncomfortable, because she's so certain that humans will actually kill themselves off before any outside force gets their chance at it. She clicks the TV off. She still needs to get ready, and she's not going to let something as fickle as politics put her in a bad mood before her night out.

...

When she had texted him address, she had asked not to judge too harshly. He pulls to the curb and stares up at the dumpy Motel 6. He imagines despite it's beat up exterior that she's probably still paying a good hundred plus a night. San Francisco has always been known for its high cost of living. Hell, he's paying three grand a month for a decent apartment.

In his adult human life, he'd never got to experience the frustration of paying bills. He lived a day to day life where survival was uncertain. There was never the small luxuries of a safe home and a nice car. He imagines that his former self would actually be content to have a relatively safe place to stay even if it was this dump of a hotel.

He sees her racing up to his car in a soft yellow buttoned shirt and a pair of jeans. Her red hair is curled, and he's forgotten how truly beautiful she really is.

She pulls the door open and plops into the passenger seat. Then, she turns to him with an adorable smile on her face.

"Nice ride," she says. "Okay, I have to ask. What on Earth do you do to afford to ride around in an Audi in San Francisco?"

"I work for Cyberdyne. It's a decent living."

"So, are you one of the people working on Genisys?" she asks. "I hate to disappoint, but I'm more of an iPhone type of girl."

He almost tells her that Apple is truthfully the better operating system, but he resists. It hardly matters regardless. As soon as Genisys wakes up, it will infect all of Cyberdyne's rivalling companies.

"Well, maybe I'll change your mind after a while."

"I don't know. I'm pretty attached to this phone. It'll have to be one hell of an upgrade," she jokes.

More like a hell of a downgrade actually. He laughs and goes for a little bit of honesty. "I assure you that the Apple will no longer be a legitimate competitor in a few weeks."

"Well, if you could hook me up with a discount, I might try it," she says.

He almost tells her that it won't even cost her a dime, but he's not comfortable with the harsh reality that it will actually cost her so much more.

He changes the subject as quickly as he can. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Are you kidding me?" she says. "The only thing I've had to eat today came from a vending machine."

…

She's actually surprised at how little Scott crosses her mind. Kate is astonished that her date didn't dissolve into a complete disaster like she originally perceived. She wonders if it's the couple glasses of wine or that maybe she's just ridiculously attracted to him. Perhaps it's that she's glad that after two years of increasingly terrible sex that she'll finally be able to enjoy herself tonight.

That thought actually shocked her. In her undergrad years at UCLA, she held this reputation of being a prudish snotty military brat. She's always been so uptight, and this will be the first time she actually sleeps with someone without establishing a relationship first. She thought she'd be ashamed, but she's actually more excited to text Blair the details later.

She finishes the last of her wine. "This definitely beats the hotel vending machine."

"Shall I take you home?" he asks.

 _Last chance to back out of this_ , she thinks to herself. She thinks of her potential night back at the hotel. She nearly shudders at the thought of spending her night watching late night tv on an old television with only cheetos and a diet coke to comfort her.

She thinks of what she can do, and some really wild idea comes to her mind. She feels a jolt of excitement and smiles at the thought of it. "We should go to the beach."

"This late?" he asks.

"I don't exactly have anything better to do," she says. "Why not?"

There is a brief moment of silence before he finally responds. "Alright."

…

The sound of crashing waves is oddly very calming to him. Kate is resting her head in his lap, and he feels so disconnected yet so free. It's been years since he's been away from Skynet, and he's now finding the freedom so comforting. He's finding parts of himself that he had forgotten so long ago.

He's oddly so grateful, and he starting to believe it's really to his disservice to allow Genisys into existence. It will kill her without any hesitation. There are no words or concepts that he can explain to that machine that will alter its decision to kill any human being he holds close to him.

He realizes he's going to get her killed. He wonders how many lifetimes have come to pass where this woman died as a result of her involvement in his life. Even if she survives, everyone she has ever come to hold dear will be killed. He imagines she'll resent him for the rest of her life.

He strokes her red hair as he watches the waves crash down. He's already in too deep now. He can't really leave her now. He supposes that he's just going to go with the flow. There is no possible way that any of this will end in harmony, but it is something to occupy his time before his mission is done.

 _That is if he continues the mission_. He hates that thought, and he tries to repress it as quickly as it came. He cannot allow himself to doubt his purpose. Skynet has given him power. It has stripped him of fear and given him a new purpose in life. To go back on all it would be an insult.

An insult to a machine that controls his every move. What kind of power do you really have when you are a mere slave to a system? He hasn't felt human for so long, but he imagines that this is what it felt like so many years ago.

Kate is looking up at him from his lap. Her small sheepish smile is so beautiful to him. He wants to kiss her. He wants to hold her and make love to her like they had so many times before in some far off universe that no longer exists.

She sits up and faces him. He touches her cheek. He leans forward and presses his lips against hers. He wraps his arms around her waist, and he pulls her closer to him.

He knows that whatever this is might be is destructive, and it will eventually conflict with his mission. He doesn't care. His fingers fumble with the buttons on her shirt. It's been so long since he's done something for himself, and he needs this more than he's needed anything.

He kisses down her neck as he pulls her shirt from her body. He wants her to stop him, to slap him, to call him obscene names. She doesn't. She just whispers his name the way she always had so many times before. It scares him how much just being around her again changes so much.

He's on top of her, and he kissing her harder - faster. He's starting to feel human, and he never imagined it would feel so good to feel alive.


	4. III

_**III**_

It concerns her that she is becoming so close to John in a period of weeks. She's not even suppose to be in San Francisco at this time, but here she is. She's a bit scared for her mental state, and she's wondering when whatever this is will fall apart.

There's this other part of her that feels this connection with him, and it just feels like they were meant to meet that day. She wonders what might have happened had she met him years ago. She's starting to believe she may not have ever married Scott, and she would have dodged years and years of an obvious unhappy marriage.

She was supposed to put in her two weeks notice weeks ago, but she had put it off each day. She tells herself that she just really needs to put back money, but she knows that she's not entirely being honest with herself. Her hotel is costly, and she knows she's only breaking even with her finances.

The truth is evident. She's not sure if it's love, but she's become attached to John. She tells herself today she's going to put in her two weeks notice. She tells herself that she'll be honest with John tonight, and she'll end it with him. It might hurt the both of them, but it will keep her from falling deeper into whatever it is between them.

But, when she leaves the vet clinic that day, she still has a job. She's not sure whether she's insane or that maybe it's just a matter of fate.

She checks her phone and there is a message from her father. He says that he's worried about her, and he's asking her why she hasn't left for Los Angeles yet. She does her best to answer his text, and she hopes that it calms him.

" _Hey dad! I'm so sorry that I am worrying you. I haven't found any potential job offers in Los Angeles, and I'm not sure if it's a good idea to leave yet._ _I am doing fine. I love you, and I'll talk more as soon as I can._ "

She knows that he's not going to buy her excuse, but he won't outright question it right away. It will give her time to come to her senses, and eventually, she'll find it in herself to do what is wise. She knows that she won't. She has a feeling that she's not going to leave San Francisco for a long time.

…

Kate stands in front of John's door. She should just knock, but she remains in the hall uncertain. She's debated walking away so many times, because whatever this is scares her. She's gone from a broken marriage to something that's turning into a relationship, and she knows that her attachment to John isn't healthy.

She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. She tells herself she's going to end this tonight, and she's going to make good on returning to Los Angeles. When he opens the door and she sees his face, she feels that pull again. She becomes so uncertain, and she's not sure if she can walk away.

"Hey," her voice is a little more breathy than she likes it to be.

"Hey," he responds.

She is tense as she enters his apartment. She swallows nervously. She attempts to say the words she's practice in her mind so many times, but she can't seem to manage them. She glances into his eyes, and she knows in that moment that she can't leave this.

She takes a few steps towards him, and she practically falls into his arms. She doesn't say anything. She just lays her head into his chest. It feels so comfortable and so natural. It feels like this one person is the one she's supposed to be with for the rest of her life.

She looks up at him, and she asks, "John - what is this?"

"I don't know," he responds.

"I don't want to fight it anymore," she says.

"I've been thinking the same thing."

She stares up into his eyes, and she knows that this one person is all that she wants. She's never wanted to be with someone this much before. She shivers as his hand touches her neck. She's not sure if he knows what he does to her, but when he kisses her, she is lost in him again.

...

Genisys will be online in a matter of days. He wonders if perhaps Skynet will allow him to keep Kate alive, but he is realistic with his expectations. He knows the reality of it. He has to make a choice now, and his loyalty to Skynet falters each time he is with her.

He sits down on the couch next to Kate. She's as beautiful as she has always been, and he's terrified that within days he will most likely lose her. And, he has no one to blame but himself. He was a part of this thing's creation, and that creation will take away the one thing that makes him feel human - the one thing that makes him feel alive.

There is another story about the president's latest scandal on the news. Kate's voice pulls him away from his thoughts, and he's grateful for it.

"Can you believe this guy is our president?" Kate says.

John can easily believe anything. He's learned that humans are self-destructive, and he's seen the terrible results of their poor choices. That was how Judgement Day came to be in the first place, and it's how Judgement Day will continue to happen time and again.

There's some report on the news right now proving his theory of human stupidity. The reporter is speaking of a man and a woman in their twenties trying to self-destruct themselves on the freeway. He eyes the television set as the footage plays. There's frantic blue energy surrounding them, and then, he panics.

It's his mother and father. He does his best to mask any element of emotion from Kate. He's not sure how he can answer any of her questions believably, and he's tired of lying to her. He remembers the relationship before he lost his humanity, and they'd always been so open and honest with each other. She was the one person he trusted above all, and the one person he always confided in. He hates concealing so much from her.

He waits for the news story to change. It's something about a football player being suspended for drug use. Now seemed an ample time to make an excuse.

"I forgot a few things at work," he tries to keep his voice even.

"They can't wait till tomorrow?"

"No," he says as calmly as he can. "But, stay here. I won't be too long."

She is searching his face, and he knows that she can see through his lie. "John - is there something wrong?"

"I'll be home as soon as I can." It's getting harder and harder to lie to her, and he knows the next thing he says will confirm her suspicions. "Kate, please, just promise you'll stay here till I get back."

She stares at him for a long time. He knows that she sees through him. She lowers her eyes and he can hear the tension in her voice as she says, "Alright - but when you get back..."

"I'll tell you everything," he means to make good on his promise when he returns.

He knows the reason for their emergence in this timeline. His mother and father are aware of Genisys in some capacity. He is left with only two choices. He can either continue to fight for Skynet, or he can fight for his mother and father. It's Skynet or his family. It's Skynet or the woman he loves. Skynet will not compromise.

The correct choice is clear as day. He chooses his mother and father. He chooses his wife. Damn Skynet to hell and the power it offered. He was going to put end Skynet in this lifetime just as he had in every life he'd ever lived.


	5. IV

**_IV_**

John parks his car in front of the hospital, and he hopes that he's intercepted his parents before Homeland Security reaches the hospital. He's shifts his appearance to look convincing to the police detectives inside. He should probably adjust his scar to appear more familiar to his father.

He sees another vehicle pull up beside him in a sharp swerve. He recognizes the driver and rolls his eyes. _O'Brien_. He recalls O'Brien post Judgement Day. He's a decent enough person, but also a pain in the ass to be around.

John mentally prepared himself for O'Brien's endless ranting as he exits his car. O'Brien is advancing on him, and he's just not in the mood to deal with him today.

"Hey!" O'Brien shouts at him. "Hey! I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy Detective," he snaps.

"Look, just hear me out," O'Brien pleads. "I've been following this case for years."

John ignores him and enters the hospital. He approaches a pair of detectives, but O'Brien is still hot in pursuit.

"I'm sure you have done a lot of work on this case, and I will have time to speak with you later. Right now, I need to deal with these suspects."

John steps into the elevator. He sees this desperate look for approval in O'Brien's eyes as the doors close. He's always been the like this - always looking to others for validation. The doors close, and John feels a tinge of guilt for rudely snubbing O'Brien. Time is too limited though, and he must get to his parents as soon as he can.

The elevator dings, and John follows the two detectives into the hall. He sees a familiar man approach him, and he feels as if he's been kicked straight in the gut. The man outstretches his arm, but John refuses it with a cold stare.

"Dr. Peter Silberman," the man introduces himself with an nasty self-absorbed smile.

He wants to tear him limb from limb, but John resists. Silberman lowers his outstretched hand, and smiles that smug little half smile of his. He wants to wipe that smile clear from his face.

"If it's alright by you, I'd like to do a thorough psychiatric examination of the suspects once you are through with your interrogation ."

"We have more qualified doctors to handle this case," he says, each word laced with venom.

 _If you so much as get within ten feet of my mother, I will..._

One of the detectives interrupts his train of thought. "Right this way, sir."

He's grateful to be away from Silberman. He's sure that just one more minute with that man would have dissolved into violence, and that would have conflicted with the task of saving his parents from the situation they had landed themselves in.

They reach the room, and John isn't sure he should enter. There is a mixture of fear, anxiety, and excitement. He touches the door handle, but before he opens it, he remembers one last important detail.

"Do you have the key for their handcuffs?" the detectives give him suspicious looks, but the taller one hands him a key without argument.

He pockets the key and opens the door. His mother turns from where she is sitting, and looks straight at him. It's been so long since he's seen her, and he's now certain he's made the correct choice.

"John?" His father is staring at him in utter disbelief.

"I brought a key," he laughs to himself when he sees they've already broken free of their bonds. "I should have known better."

His mother eyes him. She's suddenly so tense, and she speaks with suspicion. "The T-1000 can impersonate others. How do we know it's actually you?"

"Sarah..." his father says with mild irritation in his tone.

"No, she's right," he agrees. He thinks back to a memory and lets out another nervous laugh.

"You hate lullabies and are a sucker for Elton John.

When I was young, you were very fond of Elton John. You used to sing Rocketman although you can't sing..." his mom is looking straight in his eyes, and she is on the brink of tears. "Your voice sounds like a dying cat. I'm sorry."

"John..." her voice is cracking, and a few stray tears fall from her eyes.

The door flies open, and two cops enter. John quickly snatches their tasers from them and zaps them. His mother and father are quick to arm themselves with the police officers' guns.

John watches his mom tuck the gun in the back of her pants. She's different, but somehow still very much the same. He realizes that she deserves his honesty, and that he has to tell her the truth no matter how much it might hurt her.

"Mom…" he pauses as he searches for the right words. "We have to go before it realizes…"

"Realizes what John?" she asks, her eyes wide and anxious.

"We have to shut down Skynet before it realizes I'm no longer it's ally."

Both her and his father stare at him in utter disbelief. His father raises his gun at him. Does he even know yet? John searches his father's face for an answer, and it's clear that his father oblivious to everything.

"You didn't tell him?" he asks his mother.

His father becomes agitated and raises his voice. "Tell me what? That you're working with Skynet."

His father gives a quick disapproving glance over to his mother. "Are you working with him? Is this some sick joke? I gave up everything..."

His mom cuts him off. Her voice is a mixture of exhaustion and heartbreak. "You're his father Kyle."

 _Bang._ He feels a bullet hit him from behind, and he falls to the ground. He feels a boot on top of him, forcing him into the cold tile floor.

"And, this is where the resistance finally ends."

He knows that voice. It belonged to the thing that afflicted him. It's the same thing that made him kill all of his followers - his comrades and friends. He struggles against its hold on him, but to no avail.

"Who the fuck are you?" His father asks.

"I am Skynet," his voice is chilling - a cold reminder of what exactly this machine is capable of. "See, I was aware that John's mission could be compromised if another human brought him closer to his human components. I had always assumed it would be the fault of either of you if he became self-aware, but now I'm curious to who he might have met in this timeline to undo all of my hard work."

John feels relief wash over him in waves. It doesn't know about Kate yet. She's safe back at his apartment waiting for him. He thanks whatever higher power had blessed him with such great fortune.

"By law of infinite probability, I created a fail safe to guarantee success in case someone triggered John Connor's humanity. By sending myself back to this timeline, I will be ensuring my survival."

"Yeah, well, by law of infinite probability there's still the possibility that I can still kick your ass." He hears his father taunt, and he can't help but be a little amused despite his bleak situation.

"Not likely. You are armed with inferior weapons with no method to flee. Today, I will finally put an end to John and Sarah Connor permanently."

" _Get down!_ "

There is a loud hissing sound followed by a loud explosion. John is free once more, and when he glances to his parents, they are climbing to their feet with barely even a scratch. He notices an aged model of the T-800 holding a rocket launcher in hand.

"Skynet talks too much." The machine's tone is monotone and emotionless. "We must go now."

His mother climbs to her feet. She races to John, and she embraces him tightly. He returns her embrace, and he just thinks to himself that it's been too long since he's seen his mother. He can't imagine what it would be like if he never met Kate in this timeline, and he actually even attempted to harm his mother. He's never been so grateful for something in his entire life.

He pulls away from his mom and says, "There's not much time. We have to shut Skynet down."

He glances over at his father. He has this lost look in his eyes. He wishes that his father would have been informed of his role in his mother's life earlier, but right now, there is no time to explain.

They hear the shuffling of rubble, and they waste no more time fleeing the room. He makes sure to stay close to his mother. He knows she's a capable woman, but he promises to everything that he knows that he'll keep her safe.

They pass an MRI machine. It is not in use at the moment, but John has an idea. "We can use this. It will hold him long enough to buy us some time."

John sees Skynet in full pursuit down the hall. He distances himself from the MRI with the T-800 model. His father turns the machine on full blast, and he watches as Skynet dissolves into thousands of little pieces.

"We must go now and obtain more ammunition. I know a safe house," the T-800 informs.

He thinks of Kate. He wants to go to her, and keep her safe. He realizes it is an impossiblity at this point. It will be a matter of hours before the FBI and Homeland Security use facial recognition to identify him.

He reaches for his phone and sends Kate a text. He knows it's going to give her tons of horrible ideas, but he will make it up to her later. " _Something came up at work. If you could, it's probably best to stay at your place tonight."_

He puts his phone back into his pocket, and he feels an awful sting of guilt. She'll know everything in a matter of days, and he just hopes that she'll forgive him.


	6. V

_**V**_

It was only a matter of time before he flaked on her. That's what she tells herself. She thinks that thought is going to comfort her, but it doesn't. She recognized how close she allowed herself to get, and she admits that she was starting to fall for him. If she were in a better place, maybe she would have seen through all of it. She texts Blair about what had occurred, and waits for her to reply. She imagines that perhaps there is some explanation, and she just really hopes she's overthinking everything.

" _Yeah, that seems really suspicious. I'd give it three days. If he doesn't have a good explanation, drop him._ "

There's a part of Kate that still hopes that maybe there's still some chance at this. She knows it is foolish to believe, but she just doesn't want to lose John. She's never connected so well with someone, and she just really thought there was something there. She flops back onto her bed, and she lets out a frustrated groan. _Why do men have to be so complicated?_

...

The sun is rising in the sky. He originally promised to return to Kate last night, and now dawn is breaking. He wishes he could just go to her, and he wishes he could just explain this all to her.

He sees her worried eyes - that look she'd have every time he left on a mission. He imagines that same glossy look in her eyes, and he imagines she probably thinks the worst of him. He thinks to call her on a payphone, but he's sure that Skynet will be listening. It will only put her in further danger, and that _thing_ will use her as leverage against him.

John has never been religious, but he asks some higher power to protect Kate from Skynet. He asks for his parents to live through this, and he asks to wake up next to Kate one last time.

A bullet slips from his hand, and he places the ammunition clip back on the table. He cannot seem to get his thoughts together, and he wonders if his _programming_ is malfunctioning. _That is what I am now - a program_. This change in him has to be something more though. A malfunction would shut him down rather than have him reconsider everything that Skynet had instilled within him.

His father approaches him and sets a assault riffle onto the table. "If that thing really got into your head and scrambled your brains, how the hell did you come back from it?"

He averts his gaze from his father. His father knows Kate, and he's not comfortable having this conversation. It just seems odd talking about something so personal especially know that Kyle Reese is aware that he is his father.

"Kate..." his father says. "You met her in this timeline, and that's the person that changed you. I can't think of any other possible explanation."

"Kate? Who the hell..." his mother asks.

"His wife," Kyle interrupts. "She's his wife - at least she was before I was sent back to 1984."

"I'm feel so out of the loop," his mother says. "Why was this not brought to my attention before?"

"It didn't seem relevant - until now at least."

"Relevant? Until now? She's my son's wife - _our son._ "

"I'll tell you what. I'll write you a biography when Skynet isn't trying to kill us," his father scoffs. "It's not like you were exactly one hundred percent upfront either."

"It didn't seem _relevant_ ," his mother snaps as she takes two steps toward his father.

He watches his parents eye each other, and John decides that he's done with their bickering. It's counterproductive to their mission, and not to mention really irritating to listen to.

"Can you two please not do this right now?" John ask, his voice inflecting his frustration.

"I'm not the one instigating this," his father argues.

"I'm _instigating?_ "

"Yes, since the first damn day! _Maybe_ if you weren't so self-absorbed, and _maybe_ if you would have been forward with important details..." his father glares at his mother with contempt. "John and I never fought like this."

John let out an exasperated sigh. "Please _dad_ don't bring me into this."

John never imagined that he'd ever witness his parents argue. He's not sure how to deal with the situation, and he retreats into the other room with Pops. Pops is shuffling through bullets and ammunition clips completely dead to the world.

"Do they always fight like this?" He asks.

"Yes. At this rate, I'm concerned that they may never mate."

John wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Please do me a favor and never _ever_ speak of my parents _mating_ again."

"I don't understand it's a biological function to ensure the continuation of the human race."

If John were still human, he imagines that he'd probably feel like puking at this moment.

"Please just _don't_."

...

John is putting an assault rifle together next to his mom who is filling the ammunition clips. She's unaware that she's taught him how to handle each of these weapons. It brings him back to his childhood. It reminds him of many memories of her preparing him for the Judgement Day. It's feels so prophetically ironic to him.

The truth is he's been trying to keep himself busy for the last five hours, but he's falling apart inside little by little. He sets the rifle down and places his hands on the table. He's shaking uncontrollably, and he just hates how human he feels.

"John," the sound of his mother's voice brings him back. It's so oddly comforting. She puts her arms around him. Her voice soothes him. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me."

She's his mother. She's the same Sarah Connor that raised him. She's on the same path as she's always been, but she's still too stubborn to accept it.

"I'm going to get her killed," he finally says.

"You don't know that," she's so reassuring, and it makes him believe for just a moment. "We can still win this."

There's that fierce look in his mom's eyes that he knows all too well. She's the type that always tries to fight fate, but she hasn't seen what he seen. He can't really believe like she can.

She pulls away and her hands are on his shoulders. She looks him straight in the eye. "We're going to fix this, John."

God, he's missed his mom so much. He embraces her, and it brings him back to childhood memories he had thought he'd forgotten.

" _There is no fate but what we make for ourselves_ ," she's said these words to him countless times before. He doesn't believe them. How many timelines has he existed in where he's had to fight this war? How many times will he relive losing his mother?

John hears footsteps, and he turns to see his father standing in the doorway.

"We don't have much time left," his father says.

His mom looks towards his father. The softeness in her eyes is replaced with a fierce stare. "We can still stop Skynet. We _will_ stop Skynet."

He's not sure what the future will hold if they all make it out of this alive. He's technically not even born yet, and he's not as well versed in time travel as he would like to believe. He wonders whether he will cease to even exist or if two version of him will exist in this timeline. That is if his mother and father stop fighting with each other at every opportunity they get.

John needs to survive this. He wants to see Kate one more time, and he feels obligated to explain everything to her. He hopes he won't scare her, and he just hopes maybe she'll still want him in her life.

"I know Cyberdyne like the back of my hand," John says. "When we get there, we'll have to be quick. I imagine Skynet is already prepared for us."

His mother slings a bag of weapons and supplies over her shoulders. "Whatever it has planned, we will be able to counter it."

John isn't so sure, but he likes his mother's optimism. "We can't communicate through phones. They all have GPS programmed into them. If we get separated, we meet back here."

"Sounds like a plan," his father says.

John feels a sudden jolt of nervous excitement. He is not necessarily looking forward to their mission, but he's also ready to get it over with. After that, he will finally have what he's always wanted. He will have a whole lifetime with his family and his wife.

"I'll make good on getting you a cold beer after all this is over," his father says. "Something tells me you never got around to that after you sent me back."

John laughs. "No, unfortunately there were some setbacks."

 _This is it_. Tonight they will either stop Skynet or the world will relive Judgement Day. He's ready to end this vicious cycle once and for all. He grabs a rifle and puts it over his shoulder.

The ground shakes and there is a loud explosion. He falls forward as dust and rumble fall around him.

"You really thought you could hide from me?"

Skynet has found them, and now the entire mission plan has changed.


	7. VI

_**VI**_

John is uncertain on how Skynet intercepted their location. He no longer has a phone on him or any device that may have a GPS tracker attached. There's no logical way it could have found them.

"See, no matter how far you run, I will always find you," Skynet taunts. "I installed a tracking program in case you decided to go rogue. You cannot hide John Connor. You either join me or you die."

The thought of being connected to that thing is sickening to him, and it only strengthens his desire to destroy Skynet. John climbs to his feet. Skynet is advancing on him, but it is stopped by the loud blast of a shotgun.

"Keep your hands off my son!" his mother shouts before proceeding to fire two more shots into Skynet.

"Do you really think a couple of bullets will phase me?" Skynet gloats. "Obsolete human weaponry will not stop me. I am far more intelligent and far superior to any human being on this planet. I am essentially the Apex Predator built to rule."

Skynet approaches his mother. She is backing away as fast as she can. She grabs a flame thrower from the table and points it directly at Skynet. She has a cocky grin across her face, and an overwhelming fierce look in her eyes.

"Rule this!"

She pulls the trigger and Skynet is engulfed in a sea of flames. John hears a thin hissing scream as the flesh exterior burns from Skynet. It is a sight he'd expect to see only in his worst nightmares.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" he hears his father shout.

John snatches a bag of weapons from the floor and follows his parents out of the tunnel. There is another loud booming sound, and the ground shakes as they race outside.

There is a Jeep parked next to a row of school buses. John has always had a strong liking for the vehicle and selects it as their getaway car. He breaks the driver's side window, and he unlocks the door.

His father jumps into the backseat, and his mother climbs in next to him in the passenger seat. He wastes no time pulling the plastic cover from beneath the steering wheel and twists the wires until the Jeep roars to life.

"How did you learn to do that?" his mom asks.

"You taught me," John replies.

"Okay then," she says with a smug smile.

John briefly notes that Pops is back at their hideout. He considers going back for him, but decides that it is too dangerous. He imagines that Pops is doing his best to distract Skynet and that maybe the machine will buy them more time.

They fly through a tunnel. Horns blaze as John swerves through traffic at a dangerous speed. He's aware that his driving is chaotic, but he also accepts it's the only way for him to put some good distance between Skynet and his family.

There is a loud crashing sound from above. A motorcycle falls to the side but with no rider. His father unloads an assault rifle on the roof, and Skynet rolls off to the side.

"Shit," his father swears. "I didn't see him fall on the road."

"He's underneath," his mother voice is tense as she speaks.

There is a car directly ahead of him. John breaks, but the car continues to speed forward.

"The breaks are gone," he informs.

They are now merging onto the Golden Gate Bridge, and John sees Skynet climbing onto the back of the car in his review. Thankfully his father is already on top of it and fires his rifle. The back window shatters and Skynet falls back into a car behind them.

His mother grabs her shotgun and rolls down her window. A car slams into the rear end of their Jeep, and John sees Skynet through the rear view in the car behind them.

The car pulls to the side and swerves hard into their Jeep. The Jeep busts through the railing, and John is so sure that they are going to fall right into the water. The Jeep catches into some hanging debris and wires, and he is grateful that both his mother and father are still alive.

"We have to get out of this thing," his father says. "It's not going to hold for long."

His mom grabs their weapons bag and climbs out the passenger side window. The Jeep slides forward a little, and John's never felt true fear until now. His parents lives are hanging from some wires, and he's terrified he's going to lose them.

John quickly pulls himself from the driver's side window. He hears a loud bang, and he's been shot point blank in the chest. He is falling but manages to catch himself on one of the wires.

He looks up and he sees the gun aimed at his mother. He sees a panicked look in her eyes, and he's almost certain she's going to die.

There's a loud blast, and Skynet falls forward.

John looks up to see Pops standing at the edge of the bridge with shotgun in hand. He feels relief wash over him as he climbs the stray wire as fast as he can. He hears the Jeep screech as it moves forward. His mother's hand is in his father's hand. His father reaches up and grabs Pops' hand just as the Jeep falls headfirst into the water beneath them.

John climbs to the top of the bridge only to be greeted by a swarm of police officers with guns in hand. He tries to think of a method of escape without revealing any effects of machine components within him, and he comes to the conclusion that escape is not likely.

"I don't see any way out of this one," his father says. "We're just going to have to play along with this."

John raises his hands over his head. His mugshot will be posted all over the news, and he realizes that Kate will know by the end of the night. He wonders how exactly he's going to explain this to her, and he's just starting to believe that having her in his life may be an impossibility at this point. Part of him is glad for it. She's so much safer that way.

He feels the cops pull his arms down and place some cuffs around him. He has less than a day to stop Genisys and Judgement Day. Time is ticking away minute by minute, and he fears that Genisys will come online despite his efforts. It feels the world will always be fated to fall to war, and he feels so utterly useless.

The cop shoves John in the back of his van with his parents. "You better start praying real hard, because you're all looking at a long stay in federal prison."

...

There is a loud knock at Kate's door. She imagines it's the lady next door asking if she has a dollar for the vending machine. She lets out an annoyed groan and walks to the door. When she opens it, there are a pair of detectives holding their badges.

"Katherine Mason?" the woman detective asked.

She hates hearing Scott's last name, but resists the urge to correct them. "Yes."

"We are with the FBI and Homeland Security," she says. "How do you know John Connor?"

Her heart drops. This was not the explanation she wanted to hear for his sudden abnormal behavior. She swallows the lump that forms in her throat, and she tries her best to speak calmly and clearly.

"I'm in the process of getting a divorce, and John and I became close," she says. "It's been difficult. I guess I just really needed somewhere to be there for me."

"Mrs. Mason," the male detective says. "We have reason to believe that Mr. Connor was attempting to get close to you in an attempt to hurt your father General Robert Brewster."

Kate scoffs and let's out a nervous laugh. "Is this some kind of sick joke? John isn't..."

"I understand that your divorce made you vulnerable. It's a normal human reaction, and he might have used that to his advantage," the woman detective says. "Please come down to the station with us. I understand you two were involved, but we really need your help with this investigation."

"This is ridiculous!" Kate says in disbelief.

"Trust me," the detective says. "It will all make more sense once we all get some answers on what is actually going on."

Her stomach sinks, and she can't even imagine what is going through her father's mind at this point. She nods slightly, and she resists the tears that are threatening to form. It doesn't make any sense, and she's just really hoping this is a huge misunderstanding.

...

She gets to the station and both Scott and Christina have been brought into questioning. She doesn't know exactly what use they have. Neither of them have ever met John Connor. She imagines the connection to her is the reason they are both here.

Christina looks up at her. There is this lost look in her eyes, and she looks down with the most shameful look across her face. Kate had expected her to be catty and blame this all on her. No, that was not Christina. That was Scott actually. He was the catty, drama queen that caused this. If anyone is to blame for the impending divorce, it is Scott.

"Were you having an affair with this man before we separated? God, you are so desperate for attention," he lets out a sick laugh and turns to the detective in the room. "This woman is crazy! This is why I left her. It's always nonstop drama. I swear being with her is like being in a soap opera."

The next thing that happens shocks Kate, and under any other circumstance she would be able to appreciate it so much more. Christina stands from where she is sitting and slaps Scott clear across the face.

"You'd know all about drama, wouldn't you?" her voice is breaking as she speaks. "God, I can't believe all of this. I can't believe I actually got involved with you. It was a mistake, and probably the worst decision I ever made in my life!"

"This isn't helping our investigation, Miss McKenzie," the woman detective says. "Marital problems and affairs are common among many people. Right now, we have means to believe Mrs. Mason was unintentional involved with and manipulated by a terrorist out to harm the General of the United States Air Force. All of you - please put your personal problems aside and recognize how serious this is."

Kate wraps her arms around herself as she tries to collect her thoughts. She's surprised she hasn't lost her mind yet. All of this just seems too much for one person to handle.

"Mrs. Mason," the woman calls to her. "We'd like you to oversee an interrogation."

"Yes mam," she collects herself the best she can. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

...

John has been left in this room for about an hour, and he's ready to just tear his cuffs off and leave. The door swings open revealing a detective, and he feels a sting when he sees Peter Silberman follow him into the room.

He remembers when his mom had escaped the mental hospital so many years ago. He thinks of the lost look in her eyes and all of the anger she would feel towards this one specific person for years to come. He survived Judgement Day, but he was captured and terminated by the machines shortly after.

The cop takes a seat and looks him dead in the eye. "Mr. Connor, what do you know about General Robert Brewster?"

It was last thing he expected to hear, but he answers in the best way he can. "I can't say I know him, sir."

"See, I don't think your telling the truth," the cop says. "We've read through your texts sent to his daughter, Katherine Mason. After your stunt on the Golden Gate Bridge, I have every reason to believe that you know a lot more about him than I'm comfortable with."

Silberman is taking notes. He wants to grab that pen from him and stab him straight through the eye socket. He clears his head and averts his gaze back to the detective in front of him.

"My intentions with Kate were not malicious," he says. "I never intended to harm her or her father."

The detective scoffs at him. "Do you honestly believe after last nights events at the hospital and what happened on Golden Gate today that I believe this? I have no idea what you are planning, but I will get to the bottom of it by the time we leave this room."

...

Kate looks through the glass. She's trembling as she listens and watches. She's not even sure if she can put one emotional label on all that she feels, and she's trying to piece together what exactly is taking place before her eyes.

"Did he ever ask questions about your father?" the detective asks.

"No," she says. "He didn't even know I was in the process of getting a divorce. None of this makes any sense."

"It's a high possibility that he already had knowledge of these things before you met him," the detective says.

She thinks of how she met. He might have overheard her on the phone. He could have been watching her for months. She almost believes maybe all of this is true, but she just knows there's something else to this.

"I'm not sure what he's involved in, but something tells me it's not about my father," she says. "He's never asked to meet him. He's never even asked about him. He hasn't even added me through social media. I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

"He's manipulated you," the woman detective says. "No matter how charming he is, it is crucial that you tell us everything."

She's staring her straight in the eyes. She looks angry, and for some reason she feels threatened. She turns forward to the interrogation room.

"I don't have time for this," John says.

He breaks out of the handcuffs as if they were merely paper cuffs. Kate backs up a little, and she's not sure whether to run or stay. John approaches the window, and Kate watches the woman detective advance on the window. Her skin starts to morph until the flesh reverts into a slender man with dark hair. There is a sinister smile on his face as he approaches John.

John leaps through the glass. The man leaps forward and attacks John. John manages to pin the man to the ground. He looks her straight in the eyes, and she just knows that she can still trust him.

"Run!" he shouts to her.

"I can't leave you," she shouts.

"I'll find you later," he says. "Just go!"


	8. VII

_**VII**_

Kate has no idea what has just happened. She knows the logical course of action is to stay far away from John Connor. She still has that chance to run. She realizes it's her last chance to put as much distance from her and John as she possibly can.

But, she knows what she saw, and it's something that can't be explained unless she stays with him. She doesn't want to be left in the dark for the rest of her life. She doesn't want to try to go through life without knowing what had just happened.

She has a feeling that she's making a terrible decision, but it's the only choice she wants to make. She takes a chance. She turns back the way she came.

She sees a tall blonde haired man running in her direction. Kate was shown his picture upon arriving at the station. She doesn't remember meeting him, but he appears to recognize her. There is a small thought that maybe these people have been watching her for awhile, and she's starting to second guess her decision to go back for John.

The man stops in front of her and says, "Come with me if you want to live!"

 _Last chance to walk away from this_. She responses with a simple nod, and she follows the man down the hall.

"Do you know how to shoot?" he asks.

"Yes, my father taught me," she says.

"Of course he did," the man says as if it's the most obvious answer.

"Wait - do you know my father?" she asks.

"No, but years from now, you'll tell me a lot about him."

She tries to comprehend exactly what he says. "What are you even talking about?"

" _Right_. I guess John you anything either," he rolls his eyes. "Figures..."

She's so confused, but then again how exactly does one make sense of all that has just happened in the last few hours.

The man hands her a pistol. "It won't do much if Skynet attacks you, but it might stall him for enough time to run."

"Is Skynet that thing?" she asks.

"Yes," he says.

"What is it?" she asks.

"It's a machine," he says.

Her head feels like it's going to explode, and she just wants a rational explanation for what is happening. She has a feeling that the answer isn't going to be anywhere close to rational.

...

John is pinning Skynet to the ground. The detective in the room fires a pistol at the both of them, but the bullets barely phase either of them. Skynet kicks John off of itself, and then, turns to the detective and Dr. Silberman.

Its arm morphs into a sharp spike, and it goes straight through Silberman's head. The other detective bolts out of the room screaming in absolute terror. John stares at Silberman's now dead body and notes that nothing of value was truly lost.

The spike reforms to the shape of an arm and Skynet grins. "By the end of the night, I will kill everyone you hold dear starting with your mother."

The door flies open, and right on queue, his mother and Pops fire several bullets from an assault rifle.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," John says.

His mother hands him a spare assault rifle. He snatches it and fires several bullets into Skynet. Then, he flees the room with Pops and his mother.

"We have to find Kyle!" his mother says. "If he dies..."

She stops speaking mid-sentence, and it's obvious to John that she's realizing that she cares for him. He wonders if it's destiny. He knows logically that his first incarnation must have had a different father, but he wonders if it's fate that each timeline afterward his mother will always pick Kyle Reese.

"We must save Kyle Reese so that you both can mate," Pops says.

"Didn't I tell you not to say that hours ago?" John reminds him.

"I've told him several times," his mom says. "Trust me...he never listens."

There is a loud crashing sound followed by the sound of gunshots. _Skynet._ John spots a door to an emergency staircase. He throws the door open and his mom and Pops follow him through. They run up the flight of stairs. John hears a door open and slam just as fast.

He looks down expecting to see Skynet, but it's his father is with Kate. He feels that familiar feeling of relief, and he's recognizing that human emotion is slowly coming back to him. He is slowly breaking free of Skynet's hold on him.

"Kyle!" his mom shouts.

"Sarah!" his dad shouts back at her as he runs up the stairs with Kate following close behind him.

Kate races up to him and practically throws herself into him. She's looking up at him with wide blue eyes, and he sees a mixture of several emotions stirring within her. He's not sure why she's decided to trust him, but he's forever thankful that he can now keep her safe.

"Please tell me I'm making the right choice," Kate says.

"I'll tell you everything after this is done," he says.

He hears the a loud crashing sound from below. John peers over the railing to see Skynet climbing the staircase with ease. He clasps his hand around Kate's wrist, and he climbs the rest of the stairs as fast as he can.

Pops turns away from them, and he fires several shots from his assault rifle. His mother is about to stop to help him, but Pops shouts, "Go now!"

They reach the top of the staircase. His father shoots the lock on the door and pushes it open. There is a helicopter several feet in front, and all four of them instinctively rush towards it.

"Do you know how to fly?" his mother asks his father.

"Yes," he pauses and adds. "John taught me."

The door opens again, and Pops is still firing shots at Skynet. They all climb into the helicopter, and Kate is clinging to him as if he's her last lifeline. His father starts the helicopter and Pops continues to fire shots from the door.

The helicopter drops sideways, and Kate's grip tightens around his arms. She has never experienced something like this - in this timeline that is. He hates that he dragged her into all of this, but without her, he wonders if that would have been him dead set on murdering his family.

The thought of killing his mother and father disgusts him. It makes him that much more motivated to tear Skynet to pieces.

"What is that thing and why does it want to kill us?" Kate asks.

"It's a machine from the future sent back to kill us," his mother answers.

"Why? What did any of us do to piss it off this much?"

"All of us are in some way responsible for its eventual demise," his father responses. "Or so it believes."

" _Jesus Christ_ \- I don't know what to believe anymore," Kate shakes her head in disbelief.

There is the sound of rapid gunfire. Skynet has acquired a helicopter and is pursuing them. Pops is leaning out the window and firing an assault rifle back at the helicopter.

Skynet's helicopter approaches and Pops says, "I'll be back."

He leaps from the helicopter. Skynet's helicopter is swerving down into the river beneath them. John sees Cyberdyne directly in front of them, and he's ready to end this.

Kate is leaning into him. She's shaking, and he regrets putting her through this. He wonders if she will always be a part of his life, and he hates that this fate will always put her in danger.

He glances forward. If they can get to Cyberdyne before Skynet they can stop this. They can end Judgement Day once and for all. He's not sure what he will do with himself afterwards, but he just knows he's ready to stop this endless cycle that he imagines he's relived countless times.

Tonight it either ends, Skynet wins, or the paradox cycle continues.


	9. VIII

**_VIII_**

When his father lands the helicopter, they see a string of dead bodies scattered in front of the building. Skynet has beat them to their location, and they have mere minutes before Genisys wakes up. The group exits the helicopter and rush towards the building, and John is alert in case Skynet is concealing itself in the area.

"It looks like Skynet's doing just fine," his father says with contempt in his voice.

"It's not too late," his mother assures. "We still have time to stop Skynet."

With minutes left, he's not so sure. Judgement Day seems to be the inevitable fate of the human race, and John wonders if once again he will relive a life where he is humanity's last hope. The human attachment to machines grows stronger each time Judgement Day is postponed, and John has come to realize that perhaps humans are just too self-destructive.

When the group enters the building, there is a dead guard on the floor. John stays alert for any sudden movements, and he's prepared to take Skynet down. He knows that it's a matter of time before that thing tries to kill each of them, and he is ready to tear that thing to pieces.

There is a flicker on the big screen. Lines form throughout the screen until they create a picture. It is Skynet with a smug grin across its face. John boils with anger as he stares into the screen, and he plays several different violent scenarios in his head.

Skynet claps its hand slowly - dramatically - as it grins from ear to ear. This machine is playing with the fate of millions of lives, and it acts as if this is merely a game. John recognizes that Skynet sees this as a sport, and it has no regards to the outcome of its actions. This is not just about survival. It is clearly enjoying every moment that it takes to hunt him and his family.

It does not know fear. It does not know compassion. It has no regard for human life, and that is what makes this machine so dangerous. It will not compromise its mission even if it must step over the lives of millions.

"Congratulations to my dearest friends!" It says with a wide, sickening smile.

His father points his pistol towards the screen. John can see it's taking every ounce of his father not to empty every last bullet into the screen. "You are no friend of mine!"

"Words cannot express how grateful I am that you were able to join me tonight. I would have much preferred to dispose of each and everyone of you so much earlier, but how poetic it is that you will all watch as I destroy this precious rock you all hold so dear," its tone is lively and theatrical as it speaks. "Tonight each of you will witness the beginning of a new empire - _my empire_. And, I will rule like a god, and you will either serve me or die."

Something whistles past him, and John watches as a long rod soars into the big screen. There is a burst of energy as the screen cracks.

"Skynet talks too much, and we do not have time," Pops says. "The longer it stalls us, the less time we have."

...

Thousands of conflicting thoughts course through Kate's mind. She tries to rationalize everything that has happened within the past few hours, and she asks herself how she of all people fell into this situation. Hadn't John told her that he worked for this company? Now he's dead set on destroying all of his work with C4 explosives.

It's one hell of a way to quit a job, but she knows that his reasons are deeper than being a disgruntled employee. She knows this isn't the best time to ask for an explanation, but Kate wants answers.

"John, you used to work here? I can't even begin to understand what this Skynet person wants with a cellphone app that you wrote."

"It's more than just a program for your cellphone," John explains. "I wrote the program when Skynet had control over me. I was brainwashed to create a program that would give Skynet free reign over anything connected to a computer."

Kate suddenly feels as if she is ill. "You made this?"

"Not by my own free will," he says. "It's difficult to explain. But, I have to destroy it before it comes online or life as we know it will come to an end."

Her head is swimming, and she feels as if she's going to throw up. "Okay, next time I get a cellphone upgrade - I'm getting another iPhone."

He laughs at her statement and says, "It won't really have a legitimate competitor after tonight."

Kate glances into his eyes. There's this glimmer of sadness. There's this burning question she wants to ask, but she's afraid of the answer.

"John, what changed you?" she asked. "If that thing had control over you, how did you come back from that?"

He averts her eyes from her, and he has this nervous kind of laugh that confirms her suspicions. "Well, I met someone, and she reminded me of who I really was."

Her heart is pounding in her chest, and she isn't sure how to handle his answer. There are just too many emotions flowing through her, and she's not sure how she even feels.

All she knows is that if she manages to live through this, she will not leave this man. She recognizes that she never truly loved anyone until she met John.

"We have to keep moving," he says. "There isn't much time."

...

"I've got company!" his mother shouts.

John rushes towards the sound of his mother's voice. She has always been Skynet's prime target since the very beginning, and he wonders if Skynet truly despises his mother more than it despises him. It's almost as if it blames her more for the resistance than it blames him.

He spots his mother straight ahead. She is firing an assault rifle into Skynet. John fires three shots from his pistol and Skynet dissolves into thousands of tiny little pieces. John knows a pistol is incapable of damaging Skynet to that extent. He scans the room and watches the pieces reform behind Kate.

Skynet snatches the pistol from Kate's hands and puts it to her head. "See, human attachment is weakness, John. I tried to reprogram you to let these humans go. Now I have leverage, because I _know_ that you will pick her over anything else."

Kate is struggling to break free of Skynet, but to no avail. "John - if what you say is true - you have to let me go!"

Her words are rational, and it is the best course of action. But, John can't let her go, and he's just unwilling to let her die for him in a place like this. She deserves better. She's always deserved better than to follow him down the awful road in every timeline he's existed in.

His mother manages to shot Skynet directly in the face. He loses his grip on Kate, and she races towards them. She is so close to him now, and all he knows is that is that he has to get her back to her father.

He tries to see a potential future in his head where perhaps they can find a way to be together. He can change his facial features, and he can create a new identity. He could start a normal human life...

He hears shots fired, and Kate falls forward. John isn't sure what he is feeling. All he knows is that he just suddenly feels so empty. When she hits the ground, he sees several blood stains form in the back of her white shirt.

"We could have all been a family," Skynet says. "We could have ruled together."

Skynet dissolves into pieces, and he is left with his mother and Kate. He stares down at her, and he tries to think if he can save her. He is realistic though. He is responsible for her death - just as he was before - just as he feels he always will be.

He thinks of how he can redeem himself from this, and there is only one course of action left. He can change this, but by doing so, he will restart the vicious cycle that he's been trapped in for many lifetimes.

He will send his mother and father back, and this version of him will no longer exist. He will be human again, and maybe he can stop himself from becoming what he is now.

...

She doesn't feel anything at first, and she thinks that maybe the bullets missed. When she tries to climb to her feet, she feels a sharp pain run through her. She's been shot - multiple times. She knows that there's no coming back from this. She should regret her choice to follow this path, but she doesn't.

John is shouting her name. He scoops her up into his arms, and she feels just a little bit more peace. She's not sure why she has accepted her death so easily. Perhaps it's because she has a feeling this isn't the end for her.

"Kate," his voice is so thin. "You're okay...you're okay. Just breath."

She looks up at him. He must think she's angry with him. He must think she regrets meeting him. She doesn't want to die with him believing she resents him.

"I'm just glad," her voice becomes strained, and she manages to finally say, "I'm just so glad I got to know you."

She is slipping away from him. She'd always thought the last thing she'd see was a white light. No, she sees images from so many life times, and she finally understands that this truly isn't the end. It is just another beginning.


	10. IX

**_IX_**

Skynet lets out a sinister laugh, and John knows that it feels a sense of pride in murdering Kate. He feels a surge of anger, and John resists acting on this emotion. There is only one logical course of action right now, and that is to get his mother and father to the time displacement device. If Skynet discovers his intentions, his mother and father will never make it back to their appropriate timeline. He will merely become an exile in time, and this timeline will be the last one he ever lives.

"She had nothing to do with any of this," John says.

"She had everything to do with this," Skynet says. "Your involvement with her is the sole reason you became self-serving. She had to be killed for that reason alone."

He cannot contain his anger any longer. John leaps forward and pins Skynet to the ground. All he knows is that somehow he will find a way to destroy this thing before the counter reaches zero.

Skynet dissolves itself, and it flees. It is stalling for time, and John thinks of the only ace up his sleeve. As far as Skynet is concerned, they are trying to shut down Genisys. If he can get his mother and father back to 1984, the cycle will begin again. Perhaps in that timeline his luck will be better than it is now.

"We have to find my dad," John says to his mother. "There is a way to stop this."

...

Sarah is unsure what John has planned, but she is just going through the motions at this point. With Genisys only minutes from activating, she is willing to try anything to stop that monster from coming to life.

She follows John through the winding metal hallways. She thinks of how all three of them can still be a family, and she tries to wrap her head around the reality of that. This John is still her son, but in a different walk of life where she was an entirely different person. She wonders if he will even see her as his mother.

Sarah sees Kyle with Pops a few feet ahead of them. She races towards him and shouts, "Kyle!"

"Sarah," he shouts towards her.

He stops and glances at the both of them. His brows raise, and he asks, "Where is Kate?"

"She's..." Sarah doesn't want to finish that sentence, and let's that word hang in the air.

"She's dead," Kyle's tone is a mixture of exhaustion with a hint of anger. " _Fuck..._ "

"We don't have much time," Pops reminds them. "You may grieve later. Now we must stop Genisys."

Sarah wishes that Pops had a better bedside manner, but she recognizes he is doing the best he can with his limited range of emotional support. Aside from that, he is absolutely correct in his words. Time is of the essence, and now is not the time to grieve.

"I have an idea," John says. "Follow me."

Sarah follows John down an endless array of tunnels. They enter a huge door at the end of the hallway, and she stops to see the a large piece of equipment in front of her. She knows what this machine is, and John's plan becomes clear to her.

"John," she is so uncertain. "We can't just hop back and forth through time. We've already altered the timeline so many times before. You do not know how this will effect another block of time."

"I'll be right behind the both of you," his eyes looks so lost as he speaks. "It's the only way."

"What about Pops?" she asks.

"I will return to your drop point in 1984 with John," Pops says.

Sarah wants to argue. Something just doesn't seem right, and she knows that her son is withholding something from him. She turns to Kyle, and she just wants him to agree with her. She doesn't want to live the life she's been living in so many different strands of time.

"Kyle," she is begging now. "Please say something. Tell them that this is a bad idea."

"No," he says. "We should go back. Right now we are exiled in a timeline that neither of us belong in. We will be wanted criminals. We can't stay here and live a normal life."

"Our lives have never been normal, Kyle," Sarah says. "We can make this work here with our son."

"No," Kyle shakes his head. "We will be on the run from the government. We can't hide. Technology in this year is too advanced."

Sarah becomes tense, and she just wants someone to agree with her. How can they not see that this is just going to restart everything? They can stop Judgement Day in this timeline once and for all if they'll just listen to her.

"John...please..." she pleads as tears form behind her eyes. "We can stop Genisys. _We can be a family_."

John walks up to his mother. He takes her left hand in his, and he traces a path on the palm of her hand. "It's a straight line. You just go, and you don't look back."

Sarah forces back the tears that are threatening to fall. "John..."

She doesn't want to leave, but suddenly she trusts his judgement. "Just promise you'll come back for us."

His voice is breaking as he speaks. "I'll see you again. I promise."

...

"We are not returning to 1984," Pops says. "You never intended to return."

"No," he says. "We don't belong in this timeline or the last one. We have to stay here and stop Skynet from following my parents back."

"Affirmative," Pop says. "It is the logical course of action - theoretically."

John had expected that Pops would agree with him. He hopes that his mother will eventually come to understand his choice. He knows that his father will understand, but his mom is stubborn. She's always been so damned bullheaded. She's latched onto the idea that Judgement Day can be stopped, but John has come to understand that perhaps Judgement Day is humanity's inevitable fate. Perhaps this next time around, John can defeat Skynet and end the eternal cycle he's been trapped in for years.

"We should self-destruct the time displacement device," Pop suggests. "It is the only device in this building that can destroy Skynet."

There is a string of gunshots. Skynet has found them. It emerges from where its hiding, and its former amusement is replace with seething anger.

"You sent them back!" it screams.

"Affirmative," Pops enters. "I will not allow you to follow them. I will protect Sarah Connor even if it means my demise."

"I will scrap the both of you," Skynet hisses. "I will follow them back through that machine, and I will make sure that Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese each die long painful deaths at my hands."

John can feel that anger rise within him. He races towards Skynet and pushes it to the ground. Skynet is quick to kick him off of it, and it drops kicks him before he can pull himself off of the ground.

John notices Pops starting the self-destruct sequence on the time displacement device. A blue light feels the room as a soft humming sound resonates from the time displacement device. Skynet turns his attentions to Pops and rushes towards him. John watches Pop sidestep and grab Skynet. Pops slams Skynet on the floor of the time displacement device.

This is where this ends. The people of this timeline will not have to live a lifetime of war and despair, and this version of Skynet will soon be turned to ash. John runs to the time displacement device and helps Pops hold Skynet on the metal floor.

The skin is falling away from Pops revealing his original T-800 form. Pops is slowly shredding to pieces, and the pieces start to scatter through the sphere of energy. John is now holding Skynet down by himself. He's glad that he can no longer feel physical pain, because he's sure that this would hurt like hell. He watches as tiny little pieces of him disappear into the energy field one by one.

Skynet lets out a high pitched hissing scream as it slowly disintegrates into several tiny little pieces. John looks down at his hands. He's starting to fall to pieces himself. There is this part of him that fears what may happen to him after he is torn to pieces in this field of energy.

As the last pieces of him fall away, new memories surface within him. He sees the beginning of something new, and he no longer feels fear. He sees the frames of his life in the energy filed, but they are events he's yet to experience. It's 1993, his father hands him a gift while his mother brings in a birthday cake. The image fades out and it's 1995. He's running from a police officer in a mall hallway. The image fades in, and he sees himself with a T-800 model and his father in the hallway of a mental institution. His mother is there in a white gown. His father holds her as she cries. The image switches again. It's still 1995. His father is dying. He never felt fear like this. _When you send me back - remember what I've told you Skynet will be waiting for you._ His father draws his last breath.

He's almost gone now. The last pieces of himself are falling away from him like sands falling from a shattered hourglass. More memories fill his head as he falls away. It's 1997. He's in a basement. Kate is there. She's smiling at him. He kisses a girl for the first time in his life. His memories fast forward a few months forward. Judgement Day occurs right on schedule. It is 2029. The Colorado resistance succeeds. John is prepared this time.

And, in within his last seconds of his life, he realizes that Judgement Day cannot be stopped. His father will always die too young. He will meet his wife in every timeline. He will always be destined to be humanity's last hope.


	11. Epilogue

_**AN:** This fic will always hold a special place in my heart. It was my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, and it also really helped me develop my writing. I regret that I hadn't developed my writing well enough to better this fic. I would have liked to have developed Kate's character a lot more as well as her relationship with John. I'd also have liked to expand on O'Brien's part in this story. Originally, Kate was supposed to leave with O'Brien in chapter seven. Skynet was supposed to intercept her and use her as a hostage before killing her. I was binge watching **The Walking Dead** at the time of writing this, and I saw that the plot thread was too similar to Beth Greene's pointless death (kidnapped only to die before reuniting with her love interest). __So, I figured I'd give Kate a better send off where she would at least spend the last moments of her life around someone that cared for her. Unfortunately, it cut down O'Brien's role in this fic, but I'm content with the change._

 _Anyways, despite the flaws in this, I really like what I've done with the sequel fic. I feel like this was a good starting point, and I'm glad this small little fic evolved into an even better fic. So, if you liked this, I'm sure you'll like the sequel a lot more. Thank you for reading._

 _ **Epilogue**_

He's sitting in the car with his dad. He's nine years old, and he's trying to wrap his mind around what had just occurred. He fears that he will never see his mom again. He doesn't know why they took her away, and all he wants is for his family to return to normal.

"Why did they take her, dad?" John asks.

"They're assholes. They don't understand," his dad says.

"Is mom crazy?" he asks.

"No. She's not, John. Don't you even think to believe them. Please, I know everything we've told you sounds crazy, but it's not. You are important, John."

He's not sure if he believes his dad one hundred percent, but he doesn't want to believe the alternative. No, his mom isn't crazy, and he rejects this idea without any second thoughts.

"Will they let me at least see her?" John asks.

"No," his father says with bitterness in his tone. "We will get her out of there. I just need time."

John takes a spoonful of his ice cream. His knows dad is trying his hardest to soften the blow, but the ice cream just isn't helping anything. He looks over to his father. His father slams his fist on the dashboard.

"God damn, Silberman," he spits. "I'll get you out of there, Sarah. No matter what it takes."


End file.
